


☕️

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, soft bois, ungodly early hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: soft day in the coffee shop, where dan spends way too much time and kyle is bold enough for that one day.and maybe it all works out at the end.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	☕️

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee au, which is living in my head rent free  
> \- also if it's any shitty one i'm blaming it entirely on daniel smith himself

It was way too early to be awake for anyone on a random Wednesday, and yet here he was on it’s way to his favourite coffee shop. Laptop safely secured in his backpack where all his work from his job was saved. You could say that he was absolutely tired and out of his mind and waking up before 6AM wasn’t helping anyone in this situation. 

Not even 20 minutes passed between when he woke up, did all the necessary things in the morning and him arriving at the coffee shop. 

The coffee shop was already open for business, even when it was only 5:40AM, the soft yellow lights turned on and looked absolutely inviting in the early hours. Dan’s favourite thing about this place would probably be, of course the mean chai latte Kyle would make every time he came here, but other than that it would be the atmosphere this place had. With fresh pastry and coffee this place smelled like a heaven if you asked Dan. But he might be a bit biased when he comes to this place almost everyday to work. When he entered the shop, he was almost instantly welcomed with that atmosphere and Kyle’s smile.   
  


“Oh, hey Dan,” Kyle said softly right when Dan closed the door behind him. 

“Mornin’ Kyle,” Dan replied instantly.

“Same as always?” Kyle asked from behind the pult where he was already steaming milk for his chai latte.

“Yes, please,” Dan smiled softly and went to sit down so he could try and plan his work out. 

-

The first time Dan came into this coffee shop, it looked absolutely different. The walls were plastered with posters of some random bands, which gave the place more of a hipster-y vibe than anything else. If he remembered correctly he started coming to this place back when he was in uni, even when he was barely affording his high life - living in one bedroom apartment, but always saving up money for him to come here for a chai. 

And this place for sure went through a lot of changes throughout all those years - the owners, the managers, even the daily stuff that greeted him every time they saw him at the front doors. The only one, as cliche as it sounded, who hadn't changed was Kyle.

Kyle who always had a huge smile on his face even when it was barely after 5AM, who knew his order even after those years of him coming to this place. Kyle somehow became the only one in his life that didn’t leave, didn’t change or asked him to change, he was just always there, supporting and cheering him on his way to his goals. Because even when his life was literally ripped from under his feet, Kyle was there with his smile and soft words and his favourite chai. (Lord knew he really hoped Kyle felt the same way as him.) 

The current place looked way better than Dan remembered from the early days when he started coming there. The walls were painted a soft yellow color on which the lights were mounted on. Instead of ugly and absolutely not comfortable wooden chairs there were smaller sofas around the place, which the owners found on flea markets, the tables were also from those so not one was the same one. They also offered a wide variety of coffee and even tea and also the pastry which was always fresh. You could really say that Dan absolutely loves that place. 

-

The sun started to rise and blend between buildings causing people to wake up and come out from their homes. Dan didn’t even realize that he wasn’t really paying attention to anything important like his work in front of him, or when his chai and vanilla croissant appeared on his table. He quickly took a sip from his still warm chai latte and shot a shy smile to Kyle, who surprisingly was looking right in his direction so he quickly glanced back on his open laptop where the big numbers on his screen saver screamed time 6:15AM. So he pushed all his thoughts about his life and Kyle away and started finally working on his tasks for today. 

He didn’t even realize how much time passed until his empty cup from early morning was replaced with some type of tea he didn’t recognize at all, and when he lifted his eyes up from the screen he could see Kyle’s gentle smile.   
  


“I brought you some tea instead of another cup of chai so your caffeine intake wouldn’t be that much of a mess for one day,” Kyle laughed softly. 

“Thank you so much - I didn’t even realize how much time slipped between my fingers,” Dan groaned softly and returned the smile back.

“I wanted to ask - if maybe, gosh i really hope I’m not reading this all wrong, but would you like to go out sometimes together, maybe on some lunch?” Kyle, otherwise the bold one, asked shyly.

“Oh, no you are not reading it wrong at all! In fact I would love to go out with you sometimes, for sure!” Dan quickly responded back. 

-

And maybe Dan had the chai for free when he was spending time there, and maybe not. There is no way for us to know for sure, but the smiles they shared everytime they glanced at each other spoke volumes. 


End file.
